In the future satellite communications infrastructure, it is envisioned that satellite communication (SATCOM) systems and hybrid space-terrestrial systems will be the essential components for improved connection capabilities and enhanced defensive control over complex collaborative missions.
Wideband geosynchronous orbit (GEO) SATCOM can provide flexible, high-capacity communications for the support equipment through procurement and operation of the satellite constellation and the associated control systems. It provides worldwide flexible, high data rate and long haul communications for various ground elements, support agencies, and interested users. It can leverage cost-effective methods and technological advances in the communications satellite industry.
Each GEO satellite provides service in both the X and Ka frequency bands, with the unprecedented ability to cross-band between the two frequencies onboard the satellite. It features an electrically steerable and phased array X-band, a mechanically steered Ka-band, and a fixed earth-coverage X-band. These wideband space communication networks entail unprecedented complexity and unpredictability of the operating environments as well as extremely high stakes of interference or jamming.
Therefore, it is essential to develop cognitive spectrum management and agile waveform adaptation solutions that are not only context-aware and capable of learning and probing for subscriber distributions, quality of services, mission priorities and traffic patterns, but also agile in waveform adaptation to provide active countermeasures for persistent and adaptive RF interferences and adversarial jamming.